


Innocent Deals

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Angel Pair Week 2016 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Priests, Black Plague, M/M, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Feliciano is a priest, just working to bless those during the black plague. Arthur is a demon who gives him an offer he cannot refuse





	

Feliciano hums to himself as he pulls his cloak tighter around himself. The forest is dark today, but he was summoned to bless another house. The time of the plague has left him walking many places alone in the dark, with only the light of a lantern to see by, and his own thoughts as company. He himself has lost quite a few loved ones to the plague, and proceeded to become a priest to ask God for forgiveness for what they’ve done to the world, and to ask him to relieve them from the plague. 

It seems his prayers have been largely ineffective thus far, as he is constantly needed to bless houses to hope that they do not get infected. He is headed to Milan at the moment. Though the infection doesn’t stay long anywhere, they burn the infected to keep it down, they still want a priest to bless their houses and graveyards. 

Feliciano gasps softly when a man emerges from behind a tree. His eyes widen in fear and he stops walking, backing up as quickly as he can manage. “Hello. I am on my way to Milan to bless the town. It is terrible times that have fallen upon us, isn’t it?” He looks at the ground and clutches his bible close to him. The man smirks softly and approaches Feliciano. 

“Well well well, what do we have here?” Arthur asks softly, touching Feliciano’s cheek. The Italian flinches, looking down and pulling his cheek away from Arthur’s touch. He looks at Arthur with fear filled eyes, stepping away from him. Arthur smirks and shrugs, gripping Feliciano’s wrist. “Well now, Mr. Priest.” He purrs. “It’s not nice to run away from people who only want to offer you some help.” 

Feliciano pauses, looking up at Arthur again. “What… What do you mean?” He asks softly, feeling less scared suddenly. “Help? What kind of help do you have to offer to me?” He frowns softly. 

“I can make it so you heal whoever you touch, no matter the ailment. But I get your soul, after the plague is over.” He says softly, cupping Feliciano’s cheek. Feliciano’s eyes widen, and he nods slowly. “Alright beautiful... Kiss me to seal the deal.” He purrs. Feliciano leans forward and presses his lips to Arthur’s, blushing darkly when Arthur kisses him back. Feliciano pulls away, looking into Arthur’s eyes then looks away. 

“Thank you, sir.” He whispers before continuing on to Milan, holding his bible close once more. He whispers prayers to himself the whole way there, trying to ward off demons, not really understanding that he had just made himself a deal with one.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Demons


End file.
